Bored on a Wednesday Night
by sydrianbelikovastar
Summary: Sydrian one-shot after Bloodlines. What would our litle alchemist do, bored for the first time we've seen her? Find out in this one-shot :


_Hey everybody, how are you? This is my first Sydrian one-shot. Ever since Blood Promise, I shipped this couple so hard! (Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivashkov). I love them so much together - I think they have great potential. Anyways, so please read and review this - it would make me happy if you did :) Oh and btw, Richelle Mead owns the VA and Bloodlines series and characters; not me. _

**_SPOILER WARNING TO PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T READ LAST SACRIFICE OR BLOODLINES. (Especially Bloodlines)_**

_So without further adieu, here is Bored on a Wednesday Night._

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

It's been a while since I've relaxed.

I'm always busy – not only with alchemist business but also with school. Even when I finally get a few minutes to myself, I can never feel fully relaxed. I'm always thinking about how I was raised into this life and my family – most notably my father and sisters, Carly and Zoe. I also thought of my mom too, but not as much because my head had always been filled with alchemist business and my father and sisters had their associations with the alchemists in one way or another. A part of me felt guilty for that. She was always there for me; always fighting for me. She was one of the few non-alchemist humans who I really talked to and trusted.

Jill was with Angeline in their dorm and Eddie was most likely in his. I had no idea where Adrian was and a part of me didn't want to know. Ever since Dimitri came back, it was as if all the progress he made backfired. I still had respect for both Dimitri and Rose overall, but seeing Adrian like that because of what they did… it was kind of hard. Regardless of that, I wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. He still has to keep working and trying to not only recover, but get his life together. As long as he made an honest effort, I would still be there to help him somehow; even if I didn't truly understand why I was even bothering to help an evil creature of the night at all. As I sat in my dorm room alone, I yawned deeply and realized that I was tired after the long day I had. I also realized that I didn't want to sleep or watch late-night TV. The novel I'd been trying to read the past month wasn't anything that could captivate me right now and I found it ironic that as much as I loved to read, I didn't want to at all. I thought about all the other possible things I could've done but I just didn't feel like doing anything. For the first time in a long time (or possibly even ever), I, Sydney Sage, was bored and utterly upset about it.

I looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock and a Wednesday night. Surely, I had to go to sleep. I went into my bedroom, turned off the lights, and laid down on my bed with the covers on. I closed my eyes but after what felt like to be fifteen to twenty minutes, there was no way I was going to sleep now. Great. Now I feel desperate.

Jill and Angeline were surely asleep by now and as for Eddie, I wasn't really sure what time he went to bed, but he seemed like the kind that wouldn't have liked to be disturbed unless something big happened with Jill or something. All of a sudden, I thought about Adrian; and knowing Adrian, he probably wouldn't be asleep right now. The more rational side of me started to go ballistic. _Why in the world are you thinking about Adrian Ivashkov and what he would be doing right now? Besides, if anything, he's probably wasting away with female company nonetheless - especially now that he is working with Dimitri. _I sighed. The rational side of me was always right about everything – and I usually always listened. But not tonight.

I had my cell phone next to me, which was on in case I'd gotten a late night call. I found Adrian's name under my contacts and gave him a call. Two rings passed before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

The fact that he even answered surprised me and even caught me off guard. Great. Now my only problem was to not only think of what to say but how to say it. I was concentrating so much on thinking about how bored I was and listening to my rational side that I was pretty sure I was officially now considered an invalid.

"Hello? Sage, is that you? Are you ok?" He asked, partially worried.

"I'm fine." I said, perhaps a bit too quickly. "How are you?" I wasn't sure whether that was a stupid question to ask or not in spite of everything we had all been through, but it was all I had to work with.

"A lot more stable than I thought I would be." I imagined him smiling through the phone as he said it. Hearing him say that certainly made me smile. "What about you Sage? Isn't it bed time for the little high-schooler? You don't seem the kind that would stay up past eight-thirty – or nine – on a school night."

I rolled my eyes. "For your information Ivashkov, I usually sleep at ten – eleven on school nights." Ok, so I lied. But Adrian finding out that he was right would never help me live this down.

He chuckled. "Of course Sage. So tell me, why do you call tonight?"

_Fuck. _The other side of me – the irrational side – thought. My eyes widened at the fact that I even used such language in my own mind. "I'd rather not tell you."

"Why not? Sage, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." I said, certainly not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, confused.

"Uhh…honestly, it's kind of embarrassing." I admitted.

"Embarrassing? Oh God Sage, now I'm wondering if I want to know anything at all." He was amused now; I could tell pretty easily.

"I'm just…oh my goodness…I'm … buh – buh … buh –"

"Buh – buh … buh what?" He mocked.

I wanted to hit myself in the head a billion times to prevent the next sentence from coming out. "I'm bored, ok? I'm bored! And it's a school night! It's 11:30 PM and I should be asleep but instead, I can't sleep or do anything else and so I decided to call you. But only because no one else was available. But then again, who would be available at 11:30 PM?" My mind was practically reeling – I calmed myself down after I got all that out

"Possibly someone working on their second art assignment?" Adrian interjected teasingly.

So he wasn't out and about tonight, I realized. A bit of guilt rushed through me and I sighed. "Oh. Adrian, I'm sorry. Look, I'll let you go and –"

"Don't go!" He said, cutting me off. "I mean, you don't _have_ to go. I was taking a break anyway and besides, I had artist's block." He said – I was pretty sure he made up the word _artist's block_. "Though Sage, I never thought you of all people would ever be…bored." He said that last word as if it were a dirty word. I cringed. "I find it funny that you would call me – of all people. I guess my perfection and brilliance really is getting to you after all."

"Oh don't hold your breath Adrian." I warned him. "I never actually said that you were perfect or brilliant."

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that Adrian was probably smiling that devilish, bloody smile he had whenever he had something witty to say. "Oh, but Sage, you seemed to really imply it at Clarence's. Remember that?"

"I always try not to." I replied curtly.

"Oh that's too bad. I guess me and my new pool table have to go find a new partner to play against."

I rolled my eyes again. "I never played against you in the first place Ivashkov. I've never even played at all." Pool didn't even sound like much fun anyway.

"You're a fast learner, Sage. Hell, I'll even teach you."

"What makes you think you could teach me? You know what, it doesn't matter. You have to go do your homework anyway."

"It's not due until Friday. I have two more days."

I looked at the time. It was Thursday now and was officially 12:05 AM. "As of now, you only have one more day to get it done."

Adrian didn't say anything for a few seconds – he was probably checking the time to make sure I wasn't tricking him up. "I'm around half-way done anyway."

"Oh yeah? Can you tell me anything about it?"

"It's a continuation of _Love_, though there are slight differences in both." He stopped talking and I waited for him to resume. "I find that it helps me…you know, come to terms with everything."

I knew he wouldn't see it but I smiled anyway. "That's really nice Adrian. Truly, I mean it."

"Not as nice as you being bored! I mean, really? Since when is an alchemist – let alone you – bored? You must've been very desperate to talk to an evil creature of the night."

"Extremely." I said, in all seriousness, even though I was actually enjoying my conversation with him.

We were both silent after that. I'd thought of a way to change the subject. "So, when can I see _Love #2_?"

"As soon as it's done. Actually, I'm thinking about starting over."

"What? Why? You were half-way done with the other one."

"Simple. Inspiration struck."

"That's not logical."

"Art and inspiration isn't always logical or even punctual for that matter. It doesn't have to be, Sage. Anyways, I'll talk to you tomarrow – or rather, in a few hours."

"Ok."

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

There was a bit hesitation in his voice – as if he didn't know whether to say it or not. "Thank you for calling me, Sage."

I smiled when he said that and even after he hung up three seconds later. It was then that I thought maybe I should listen to my irrational side more often. I closed my eyes and had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

It's been a while since I've relaxed.

My emotions are driving me crazy, and I'm surprised that I'm not going insane. Any progress I made got squashed when Belikov walked through the door and now I'm starting off from scratch. Ok, well not completely out of scratch. I still kept going to my classes at Carlton, but only because I didn't want to face Sydney if she ever found out that I dropped out of college ... again.

When I received my second assignment, it wasn't so hard to come up with anything honestly. We were supposed to make something that summarized what we wanted to do or feel in the future. My problem was I didn't know what I wanted to do. As for what I wanted to feel, it wouldn't have mattered because honestly, feelings – especially my feelings – were very fucked up right now. My mother was serving time, my father cut me off, my ex left me for her ex, and I share a bond to a fifteen year old, which actually sounds really dirty if you didn't know anything about our world or spirit. It sucked having the bond because I couldn't even drink or smoke my problems away without it affecting her. Not to mention the fact that she can see through my head at whichever time. So much for privacy.

It was eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night, and my assignment was due Friday at two PM. I still had time to come up with something, but I wasn't sure if it would've been as great as my first assignment, _Love_. Now, that was definitely art meant for the galleries.

When I thought about _Love_, I finally had an idea. I didn't know if it would help me come up with something worthy of my eloquence, but the idea was too clever to pass up. I quickly picked up one of the red oils I had in the box and started sketching. I started thinking about Dimitri coming back, the effect Rose had on me, my parents, the bond I shared with Jill, my addictions … pretty much my whole life was running right before my eyes as I started drawing. I was recreating _Love_ again in all red oil. I quickly put that one down and started tracing over some of the red with black. I drew a bigger crack in the heart – much bigger than the original. In twenty minutes, I'd gotten around half-way done. I stopped and truly looked at what I made. Honestly, it looked like a mess, though it was a mess that I think I could've gotten away with presenting. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I couldn't believe how much I had really put in this after only twenty minutes. Twenty minutes and I already feel exhausted. However, as I looked at the painting, I saw how much pain I was really in and how much of it I channeled into the painting. I was rendered speechless.

My cell phone started ringing. I picked it up, originally wanting to not answer it. However, who I saw on the screen surprised me so much I picked it up anyway, wanting to make sure I was right.

"Hello?"

No one answered back. I took another deep breath and waited patiently. When I still didn't hear anything, I was seriously considering hanging up. ""Hello? Sage, is that you? Are you ok?" I asked. Now, I was starting to worry.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "How are you?"

I smiled. "A lot more stable than I thought I would be." I admitted. "What about you Sage? Isn't it bed time for the little high-schooler? You don't seem the kind that would stay up past eight-thirty – or nine – on a school night."

I would bet five bucks that she rolled her eyes before saying, "For your information Ivashkov, I usually sleep at ten – eleven on school nights." I knew it was a total lie. She was too proper for her own good. I chuckled. "Of course Sage. So tell me, why do you call tonight?"

"I'd rather not tell you." She said stiffly.

"Why not? Sage, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, confused.

"Uhh…honestly, it's kind of embarrassing."

Embarrassing? Now _this_ got my attention. "Embarrassing? Oh God Sage, now I'm wondering if I want to know anything at all." I teased. The little alchemist was amusing, to say the least.

"I'm just…oh my goodness…I'm … buh – buh … buh –"

"Buh – buh … buh what?" I mocked.

It all came out pretty fast. "I'm bored, ok? I'm bored! And it's a school night! It's 11:30 PM and I should be asleep but instead, I can't sleep or do anything else and so I decided to call you. But only because no one else was available. But then again, who would be available at 11:30 PM?" I wanted to laugh at her so badly, but I held it in.

"Possibly someone working on their second art assignment?" Now, I was ready to tease her and she knew it.

She, of course, wouldn't see it that way. "Oh. Adrian, I'm sorry. Look, I'll let you go and –"

"Don't go!" I said, cutting her off. I was actually starting to feel a bit better when she called but was surprised at myself nonetheless. "I mean, you don't _have_ to go. I was taking a break anyway and besides, I had artist's block." I didn't know whether _artist's block_ was a real term, but it didn't matter. "Though Sage, I never thought you of all people would ever be…bored. I find it funny that you would call me – of all people. I guess my perfection and brilliance really is getting to you after all." I smirked.

"Oh don't hold your breath Adrian." She warned. "I never actually said that you were perfect or brilliant."

I smiled. I was starting to wonder how many times I actually smiled with her tonight. "Oh, but Sage, you seemed to really imply it at Clarence's. Remember that?"

"I always try not to." She replied curtly.

"Oh that's too bad. I guess me and my new pool table have to go find a new partner to play against."

She rolled her eyes again. "I never played against you in the first place Ivashkov. I've never even played at all."

"You're a fast learner, Sage. Hell, I'll even teach you."

"What makes you think you could teach me? You know what, it doesn't matter. You have to go do your homework anyway."

Leave it to the alchemist to remind me of responsibility. "It's not due until Friday. I have two more days."

"As of now, you only have one more day to get it done."

I looked up the time to make sure I wasn't being lied to. She was right. It was five mintes after midnight and now Thursday. "I'm around half-way done anyway."

"Oh yeah? Can you tell me anything about it?"

"It's a continuation of _Love" _I explained. "Though there are slight differences in both. I find that it helps me…you know, come to terms with everything."

"That's really nice Adrian. Truly, I mean it."

"Not as nice as you being bored!" I said, to change the subject. "I mean, really? Since when is an alchemist – let alone you – bored? You must've been very desperate to talk to an 'evil creature of the night'."

"Extremely."

We were both silent after that. "So, when can I see _Love #2_?" She asked.

"As soon as it's done. Actually, I'm thinking about starting over." As I looked at the drawing, it started look pretty ridiculous now. And then, the inspiration came.

As the inspiration came to me, I heard a semi-loud voice yell, "What? Why? You were half-way done with the other one." I rolled my eyes. Silly alchemist.

"Simple. Inspiration struck."

"That's not logical."

I suppressed a groan. "Art and inspiration isn't always logical or even punctual for that matter. It doesn't have to be, Sage. Anyways, I'll talk to you tomarrow – or rather, in a few hours."

"Ok."

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

I hesitated. I didn't know whether to say it or not. But she _did_ give me new inspiration for _Love #2_ and even helped me feel both better and stable. "Thank you for calling me, Sage."

She didn't say anything after that, and I hung up around three seconds later. I ripped up the original drawing, and started over. This time, I picked up a golden-colored oil. I was still planning to use a lot of red and black, but not as much of the black. Suddenly, I realized, I knew what I was going to do for the second assignment, and it was_ definitely_ going to kick ass.

Bring it on bitches! Adrian Ivashkov is ready to kick some ass.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! Please tell me what you think about it. I know it's not perfect, so you guys are allowed to be honest. (Even if it's a flame)<em>

_Merci beaucoup :)_


End file.
